


Much has changed

by SarresaDreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: i had fun with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarresaDreamer/pseuds/SarresaDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Merlin last saw Arthur, but when Arthur returns, what is his king coming back to? Yes the world needs him- but will it be ready for his help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return of a king

Merlin looked across the lake, his old man mask hidden away for now, never having actually aged. He watched as the sun set at the edge of the skyline and listened to the world around him. He could hear Drera and Marcus trying to whisper quietly so they wouldn't bother him, but Drera sounded annoyed and Marcus tried to keep her from coming up to talk to the old wizard. It brought a smile to his lips and he allowed his eyes to look to the side, head never moving, seeing the young red head glare at the dark skinned royal.   
Ever since he had lost everyone he cared about, he had followed their blood lines closely, knew where they all were. Marcus was Gwen's decedent, having been pregnant when Arthur was killed. So he came from a long line of royalty, and still held the Pendragon name but in todays world it wasn't un-common in Brittan to have such a name. At his side was actually someone he never knew he would meet, a girl born of magic. Merlin had protected the bloodline of the dragons by turning Aithusa into a human, and here before him was a child from his blood line. 

"Oh come ON Merlin. Do we have to stand here like idiots at the end of every day? Its a silly legions. Do you honestly believe that Arthur is just gonna walk up out of the water and say hes gonna save the earth when nothing is even happening that he can actually help? Oh yes, please, your highness can you please help with the world economy? Oh King Arthur could you pretty please get teen pregnancy rates down? Oh your marvelous-" Marcus' hand slipped over Drera's mouth and pulled her back, looking annoyed at the young woman.   
"Really D? Was that necessary?" he growled and Merlin chuckled, watching as he made a face and pulled his hand away room her mouth, looking disgusted while wiping the palm on his jeans to get rid of the spit that came from Drera licking his hand.   
"Its just a little longer Drera. I promise when we are done, we will make sure Marcus gets home then you and I will have a nice hot dinner to warm us up, alright?" not that she needed it. Her body was naturally warmer to the point that she didn't even need a coat while he was fairly sure Marcus was trying not to shiver in his coat. "So just enjoy the sunset, alright?" he gave the young dragon a look and she pouted but nodded, leaning back into Merlin's car with her arms crossed and an annoyed look in her bright green eyes that when they caught the right light, looked like perfectly dragon eyes.   
Smiling Merlin turned back to the view again, squinting some, trying to catch some glimpse....He just wanted to have his friend back....

It was thunder that cut their trip early. Merlin dropped Marcus off at his home and then started the long drive to his and Drera's home. The dragon was quiet, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, eyes watching the way lightning lit up the sky. When they got home they rushed inside, their cloths not saved from being wet on their way. "I hate you and your stupid need to go see that lake everyday" Drera said as she pulled the hair tie out from her hair and shuck it out, water scattering around her in the process. Her hair was such a bright and obvious red, it looked like dark flames sometimes to Merlin. "Hes not going to come back. At east not to this world. We don't need a king from way back whenever it was he was king, to come to the world we live in today. Maybe in the future when anarchist over throw all government and the world needs order brought back to it- but its still to soon for him." she looked over at the warlock, and Merlin couldn't help but just look back. He knew she had a good point, nothing about the world they lived in now called for a king but he couldn't just give up hope could he?  
"Go change into some dry cloths you none-believer" he teased, giving her a warm look. He got one in return before she was walking off down the hall to their room, and Merlin watched her, wishing he could be alike to her when it came to thinking. 

Merlin had meet Drera a few years ago when he was posing as a teaching assistant at the university she and Marcus attended. She had been as fiarey as her hair with attitude even back then, and for some reason he couldn't pull away from the draw he had to her. It started out simple-innocent really. Just bringing her coffee when he saw her studying to much in the library, or looking over at her head after shed fallen asleep during a movie and used his head a pillow. Then subtle kisses were added into the mix when they had both had a bit to much to drink at a New Years party and neither regretted it. They had moved in together not that long ago but already it felt like they had lived together for a long time with how comfortable they were together. He knew she had little quirks, like how she turned all the cups up side down in fear of bugs even though Merlin's magic kept the house clear of them. Or how she hated to have dishes in the sink, or the way she would snuggle into his back when they were sleeping and he'd wake up when he couldn't adjust, finding her fingers curled into his shirt and her face peaceful. She knew of his little things, more so then even he did sometimes. She would get vanilla flavoring in bulk when they needed refills, since Merlin loved to have it in almost anything he could, mostly the coffee they both drank like water. Or how shed say nothing about broken things in the morning when he'd had a nightmare, even if once it was her little glass swan he'd gotten her on their first anniversary. He would find her fingers combing through his hair when he'd been the one to fall asleep during something, and it was so soothing he wouldn't stay awake very long before he was fast asleep again.   
Oh how he wished he could have introduced her to his friends and family. Arthur would have been baffled at how to handle her, she would have never once allowed him to get away with how he acted so much of the time. Gwaine would have got a kick out of everything she said and they would have been a team to fear when they both got going with messing around with someone. She would have made Percy blush to no end and made Gwen smile all the time. Drera would have been accepted by everyone and loved by all who meet her. 

"Your thinking to much again" her voice said softly as arms wrapped around his middle and she got up on her toes to put her chin on Merlin's shoulder, watching him cook. Her hair was wetter then before and she smelt like her soap, apparently he had been thinking about things long enough for her to take a short shower. "Merlin....I know you miss him. I know you want him to come home, but I really hate seeing that look of heart brake when the sun sets and hes still not there..." she shifted, moving so her head rested between his shoulder blades and he relaxed at her touch, the warmer then normal body comforting him, making him feel safe and protected. Drera had magic, having been as born from it as he was, and she could do amazing beautiful things with her magic. Hers called to him now, wanting to wrap around him and make him feel better like she knew he was down every night after they had gone to the lake.   
"I'm fine" he said softly and reached for one of her hands, pulling it up from where it touched his chest so he could kiss her palm "Why don't you set the table and we can-" a shock went up through Merlin's spine and her felt Drera jolt like she had felt it too, lightning cracking through the air, joined by a loud burst of thunder. "What in the world?" he gasped, and Drera groaned in response as she pulled away.  
"Magic" they both whispered, looking at one another before Merlin turned off the stove and hurried to the front door   
"Could it be something is wrong with the lake?" Drera asked, and oh Merlin was reminded how perfect she was since she was saying exactly what Merlin was thinking.  
"Maybe. Are you-"  
"Oh I'm coming don't worry" she said, grabbing her shoes from by the door but both paused as a knock came. Looking at one another, blue meeting green, they booth grew concerned when the knocking didn't stop like it normally would. "Merlin, no" she tried to stop him but Merlin already had the door opening to see who it was, eyes lightly shinning gold. Her felt Drera's hand clutching to the back of his shirt, trying to pull him back in fear but Merlin was focused on who stood before him.  
Blond hair was socking wet, armor not much better as rain slipped down the metal, and blue eyes looked up at the warlock with a very tired and surprised look in his eyes.   
"Why is there a man dressed like hes working at a renaissance festival?" Drera asked and Merlin gave a breathless laugh  
"Arthur" he whispered just before the king's eyes rolled back some and he feel forward, both Merlina and Drera surging forward to catch him.   
"This is your king?" Drera asked, looking at Merlin, eyes big and Merlin gave her a 'right now I wish not' look before looking down at the unconscious man in their arms.   
This could be a very bad sign of the future....


	2. Welcome Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up and Merlin tells him how long it has been. The king has a hard time accepting it all- but mostly can't seem to believe two things above all else.

Merlin and Drera got Arthur up onto the couch and Merlin started to look him over, wanting to know if he was hurt "Should we take his armor off?" Drera asked, putting a hand on his chest plate, never having seen something like this before. Merlin nodded and they worked together to get the metal off the king, careful of the fact he was sleeping still. "So this is Arthur? I thought he would show up at the lake, not on our doorstep. Were what? A good 5 miles away?"she asked.  
"I guess he was drawn here.... I was never told anything exactly how he would come back after all" Merlin slipped Arthur's shirt up enough to get a good look at where the blow that had killed his friend had been before, and there was a scar, obvious and large but to know that the injury wouldn't come back, he was thankful. "Hes healed" he said, smiling softly as he helped Arthur lay back down. Drera was watching him, her eyes soft and a bit amused. "what?" he asked, frowning  
"You just kinda act like a young man all of a sudden. Its nice to see such a happy look in your eyes" she grinned wider and got up, picking up Arthur's discarded chain-mail and the chest plate before walking off to go put it away somewhere Merlin was sure. Merlin rolled his eyes, then looked back down at his king, wondering how the blond had got there. A towel crossed over his view and Merlin went still for a second before reaching up to take the cloth off his head and looked up at his girlfriend, giving her a playful pout before using the towel to start drying off Arthur. "None of your clothes would fit him so Ill ask Marcus for some extra stuff tomorrow. For now I guess he just lays in wet pants huh?" Drera sat on the coffee table beside the warlock, but her eyes were glowing a soft gold "Or I could dry everything pretty fast..."  
"Drera, no. You know how your magic is" Merlin scolded, and he saw the gold fade with a sad look that passed quickly in her eyes. He felt bad, knowing she tried hard to keep her magic in control but it was based on fire and no matter how careful with fire you were, there was always a strong possibly of getting burned. He could just picture her trying to simply dry the king's clothing but end up starting a fire.  
"Alright well then I guess I get more towels" she said, voice a little short.  
"Drera-" Merlin tried to stop her but she gave him a smile and went to do as she said, making Merlin groan internally. "Oh bloody hell" he muttered to himself, knowing she wouldn't ever dream of causing shit with him, wouldn't fight or get upset with him when he was sitting before a friend he had long ago lost. She would be warm and supportive, and it wouldn't be until after he was sure everything was alright would she even bring it up. Its how she was. For that he really was thankful and he focused on getting Arthur as dry as he could before he saw her come back and place more towels by the couch and felt her hand squeeze his shoulder before she was gone again. When he heard the water running he knew she was most likely making tea for himself and Arthur if he woke, and Merlin couldn't help but smile. It would be needed.  
"Merlin?" a voice said, the sound braking and weak. Looking down he saw Arthur's eyes fluttering open, and a bright smile came to his lips at the sight of his wold friend waking up.  
"Arthur" he whispered, reaching up to carefully take the others hand, squeezing tight. "Arthur, how did you get here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft so he didn't hurt something of the other.   
"I don't know" the blond muttered quietly, trying to sit up.  
"Ah ah ah be careful there your highness" Drera said when she came back, reaching out to help him and Merlin get the king sitting up right. "We don't want you ending up sick or hurt. And we still don't know what your full condition is." Drera gave him a wide grin when the king looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes going big at the sight of the red haired woman before him. "Hi there handsome. How do you like your tea?" she asked and Arthur turned his gaze to Merlin, clearly questioning.  
"This is Drera, a trusted friend" Merlin reassured, trying to fight off a grin. "I know her hair is a bit shocking, but I promise that she isn't to be feared."  
"Who is she?" Arthur asked, clearly confused as he began to look around more. He went wide eyed as he saw the things around him that he didn't recognize, getting more and more panicked as he grew more and more confused. "Merlin-" Arthur said, reaching out to grab his servant by the arm, trying to find someone that didn't terrify him all of a sudden. "Whats going on? Where am I?"  
"Breath Arthur" Merlin said calmly, rubbing his hand along the kings arm, trying to sooth him "Let me explain...."  
And he did. It took time but he slowly explained that Arthur had died, long long long ago before getting into what had happened to everyone else.  
"Gwen had a child?" Arthur whispered, eyes big at that.  
"A son. They named him Arthur, after you. Your blood line is still alive, and I am good friends with the young man who is the Pendragon who is the best of age for me to be close to. Drera and him have been friends since they were young."  
Arthur groaned, putting his head in his hands as he took all that in. "And who is Drera exactly? Is she related to Gwaine or something?" he asked, looking up at him again.  
"Ah well...no not..... No..." Merlin didn't know how to explain Drera and what she was.  
"I'm Merlin's dragon girlfriend." Drera offered as she put tea cups down on the coffee table. giving the king a big playful smirk.  
Arthur paused, looking highly confused as he looked between the two of them, Merlin trying hard not to laugh at her choice of words and Drera letting her eyes glow like ambers.  
"So wait- I had a son and you actually managed to get a girlfriend? Are you sure this isn't some dream from herbs Giaus gave me?" that made Drera laugh and Merlin smiled, shaking his head with a soft chuckle.   
Oh this was going to be an extremely interesting process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always wonderful and loved! Thank you! ~Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> And so the story begins. Please tell me your opinions on everything and I will look forward to any feedback!


End file.
